Feudal Romance
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Buffy and Dawn meet Dawn's penpal Kagome Higurashi in Japan. They learn about the Bone Eater's Well and soon embark on an adventure they only thought were in Fairy Tales. M for Lime situations, language, and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Feudal Romance

By Laura

Rating: R

Pairings:

Inuyasha/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Sesshomaru/Buffy

Koga/Dawn

A/N: Okay. This is my first crossover ever with Buffy! I hope it goes all right with you all.

Spoiler: Episode Chosen from Buffy.

Summaries I suck at them:

Buffy and Dawn are in Japan. They meet Dawn's penpal Kagome who shows them the well and the Sengoku Jidai. Buffy and Dawn meet the rest of the friends and run into a few interesting characters along the way. You can guess by a couple of the pairings and the biggest enemy of all would be...dun..dun..dun..dun...duuuuuuun! Yes, if you guessed Naraku! You are wrong! LOL! Just kidding! It is Naraku! Hope you enjoy this fic I have set out to make!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I do not own Buffy or Dawn. They belong to Joss Whedon. Um, I also do not own Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish they were mine though.

Chapter 1:

()-Present Day-Tokyo, Japan-()

Dawn Summers grabbed her small, black duffel bag at the baggage claim and stared at her surroundings. Her older sister, who happened to be Buffy Summers, was taking her own sweet little time grabbing her own stuff which happened to be a simple knapsack that was filled with clothes, makup, hair accessories and weapons. Dawn was a little worried at first about them being stopped for having weapons aboard the plane, but Willow had taught Buffy a small concealment spell to cover up the presence of her many chosen and usual weapons.

Buffy's knapsack finally arrived through the baggage claim and she heaved out a sigh of huge relief. The slayer and her little sister were finally going to be able to continue the rest of their journey while in Japan.

The reason for them being in Japan? Dawn had her own penpal in Japan. In Tokyo, Japan to be more specific. The girl's name happened to be Kagome Higurashi. The girls had began to write each other while they were in elementary school for a school project. And they liked each other so much, they continued to be friends and penpals through phone calls, emails and letters as well as photos. After Sunnydale was destroyed though, she made mention to phone Kagome to let her know about what had happened. Turns out, Dawn had mentioned about Buffy being a vampire slayer accidentally. Kagome was laughing about it at first, but after awhile, she had began to believe and talked to Dawn about the Sengoku Jidai or what is called the Feudal Era.

Dawn and Buffy Summers began their walk through the busy streets of Tokyo. They were to meet Kagome at the shrine at exactly four o'clock, the exact time she was to get home from WacDonald's with her friends.

Buffy yawned a little bit, stretching her arms in the air and taking in the Tokyo air which was actually breathable even with the city's many vehicles in the vicinity. It was also very noisy, but also soothing to know there was plenty of people nearby. The slayer hoped that Japan was clean of monsters, demons and vampires to be exact. She was also not too keen about coming into another country that she barely knew about although Dawn was helping her to learn about them. New things usually gave her the heebie-jeebies. But she was also up and willing to try new things. Taking in the Japanese sites, she wondered why she did not want to come in the first place. It was so beautiful in Japan. She just might have to come and visit more often. With Dawn, of course. She actually did not want to come at first but Dawn had begged her and begged her. Pleading on hands and knees to go. And you know, she could not resist her little sister. Especially when she did those puppy-dog eyes she always used to do just to get her own way. That was why they were here in Tokyo, Japan visiting a friend of Dawn's who hopefully spoke very well English.

Dawn just stared over at her sister wondering what she was thinking about. When she received a letter from Kagome about visiting for awhile, Dawn wanted to go so badly that she practically begged on hand and foot for her sister to allow her to come. The teenager wanted to go by herself but the slayer would not have any of it. Like she would trust her 16-year-old little sister in a strange country where she did not even know the language.

The shrine steps were in close view and Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Her feet were beginning to kill her from all that walking the two girls were doing. That was what she got for wearing knee boots. She wished she had rented a car or something. Maybe even hail a taxi. But she was enduring the pain, hoping it would end soon. And it paid off. Dawn smiled and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Come on, Buffy! Let's go" She shouted and made a dash straight for the high steps.

Buffy had to push her feet to run and they listened. At least until they got to the stairs. 'No running up the stairs! We hurt!' They seemed to shout out to her. Dawn rolled her eyes at her older sister and ran herself the rest of the way up the stairs, her long brown hair whipping in the wind behind her with such a force. Buffy took the stairs two at a time but at a slow pace. She was not ready to run again. All that walking made her feet hurt. She could feel the blisters forming right then. When she got to the shrine house, she was going to need a first aid kit.

()-The Shrine-()

The shrine house was not that far away from Dawn. She could see it very clearly and made a mad dash for it. While running, she passed a very tall tree and stopped to admire it for a moment. Then, she faced a small wellhouse. She smiled and began to run again. Before she could reach the house, the front door opened and a young Japanese woman walked out calling Dawn's name.

"Dawnie! Dawnie" Shouted Kagome, a huge grin spread across her flushed face.

The youngest Summers sister grinned and began to walk the rest of the way. Kagome rolled her eyes and ran to Dawn. Leaping, she made her way into Dawn's arms, finally being able to embrace her best friend.

"Hey, Kagome" Dawn laughed out, squeezing her tightly.

"Dawnie" Was all Kagome seemed to say. But she finally spoke differently. "Dawn, I am so glad you decided to come." She pulled back from her friend to see her, her arms still around Dawn.

Dawn sighed and motioned with her head toward the steps. "But not alone. My sister came along."

"Oh" Kagome asked. She stood up on tip-toe to see above Dawn. She saw a flash of blond appear above the steps then disappear. She looked strangely at Dawn. "Um, where did your sister go"

Dawn turned, her arm across Kagome's back. "I don't know. Buffy" She shouted out.

Buffy trudged up the shrine steps, her feet aching terribly. It was too much of a walk. Even though she had reached the top of the steps, she could not move any further and plopped down on the steps, removing her boots. 'This is really beginning to get on my nerves. I knew I shouldn't have worn these boots!' She groaned and held her aching foot in her hands. Massaging it felt really good and the blisters seemed to have stopped forming. Suddenly, she heard her name called.

"Buffy" She heard her little sister shouting out her name.

She rolled her eyes.

"Right here, Dawn"

She heard two pairs of feet running across the pavement and to the top of the steps.

"Buffy, what are you doing" Dawn asked, arms folded, eyes glaring at her.

"I'm hurting. My feet are killing me. Okay? Is that a crime? To just sit here and massage my feet to stop aching? God, Dawn! I swear you get more like mom everyday" She shook her head and continued to massage.

A sweet voice cleared up next to Dawn. Buffy, being very curious, turned her upper body, staring up the shrine steps. There stood a beautiful raven-haired beauty. Black tresses mid-back. Her brown eyes stood out against her lightly tanned face. The green and white outfit she wore, Buffy guessed, was her uniform for school.

"Hi. Buffy, is it" The girl asked.

Buffy nodded. "Yeah. That's me. I'm Buffy. Dawn's older sister." She reached up a hand and Kagome bent her knees to take it. "You must be Kagome."

"Yeah." She nodded. 'What a nice young girl. And she speaks excellent English.' "You speak English pretty well."

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes. It has been coming to me naturally ever since Dawn and I began talking with one another." She smiled, turning to face Dawn.

"That's nice." Buffy answered and stood up, grabbing her boots in her hands. "Well, it is really nice to finally meet you. Dawn has spoken so highly of you over the years."

Kagome smiled. "I hope they were all good."

"Trust me. They were." Buffy assured her.

"If they weren't, I would have to hurt you, Dawn." Dawn turned to her friend sadly. "I'm just kidding, Dawn. Do you Americans not know how to take a joke"

"We can, but according to many others, I take a joke seriously sometimes." Dawn answered. Buffy nodded agreeing with her little sister.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry." Kagome cleared her throat. "Anyways, welcome to Tokyo. You will be staying with me and mama and Sota and Jii-chan."

"Jii-chan" Buffy asked so not understanding the Japanese language all that well.

Kagome gasped. "Oh. Um...My grandfather. My grandfather is the caretaker of the shrine."

"Oh." Buffy replied, finally understanding. "Okay. That works well for me. Just as long as you help me out a little bit." She laughed. "So, are we going to get to meet your family now or are they not home"

Dawn folded her arms across her chest wondering the same thing.

Kagome stared back and forth between the two sisters. "Yes. You'll get to meet them. Now, if you like. They are all home. My mama and Sota just got home from the market not too long ago so we have some fresh fruit and meat if you would like some for a late lunch. That is, if you are hungry"

Buffy thought about her suggestion. 'I am hungry from our long trip. And we have not eaten since breakfast. Hmm...And Japanese food sounds delicious.' "All right. I would absolutely love to have a little lunch of Japanese culture-y foods."

Kagome giggled. This sister was very funny. 'Dawn's sister seems to have some of a sense of humor. That will be good to have around in the Sengoku Jidai.' "Okay. If you would like to try some of our food, follow." She motioned with her hand for them to follow her.

Dawn and Buffy smiled at each other and both launched their running to the shrine house, even though Buffy's feet were still hurting. Food always made her feel better though.

On Buffy's trailing to the house, she felt cool all over her body all of a sudden. Stopping in her tracks, she gasped at the sight of the huge tree that towered above her. It was at least five times as tall as her, maybe more. Several shaded areas ran along the cemented pathways around the entire shrine area. For some reason, she felt at peace under this tree. Felt a certain understanding with it. Closing her eyes, she smiled and took in the peace and harmony aura the tree was willfully giving away to her. The tree felt like a safe place or a safe haven. Sort of a place for reassurance of long-asked questions about doubtful feelings. She wished it was something she had herself at home. But for some odd reason, she felt like this tree was going to give her something else. Just not at this time. Boy, how totally right she was.

()-Inside the Shrine House-()

Kagome's mother, Aki, was absolutely delighted in meeting Buffy. And Dawn, finally. She had read many of Dawn's letters to Kagome and felt like she knew the girl herself. She also knew about Buffy being the slayer. It was a real delight to have her around when Kagome was going to go back to the Sengoku Jidai.

Kagome sat at the table with Dawn, Buffy, her mother and Sota. They had just finished a big meal and Buffy's stomach was stuffed to the hilt with Japanese foods as well as replenishing fruit. Dawn barely ate anything. She just replied that she was not that hungry and would finish her meal later on. But Kagome had said there would not be a later on. That confused the girls a lot.

"Aren't we going to be here, Kagome" Dawn asked, confused.

Kagome shook her head sweetly and took a sip of her water. "No, Dawn. I am going to be leaving. And so are you guys."

Buffy was really confused. Why would Kagome tell them to leave? Especially when they had just gotten there that same day"Kagome, what's going on"

"Has Dawn never told you about the Sen-I mean, the feudal era" She cleared her throat. She forgot that they did not know her language. Especially simple terms like hai which meant yes or arigato which meant thank you. Or even nani which meant what. She would have to teach them a few of her language words for the group to get settled around in.

The slayer turned to her sister.

"What is she talking about, Dawn" She tilted her head waiting for a reply. Her sister never mentioned anything about no feudal era.

Dawn giggled nervously. She knew she forgot to tell her sister something.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I guess I forgot to tell you about the well."

The slayer raised an eyebrow. Now she was really confused. What did a well and feudal era have in common?

"Okay, Dawn. What about the well? And which well are we talking about here"

Kagome tapped Buffy on the shoulder.

"I can tell you, Buffy." She cleared her throat. "My family are caretakers of this shrine. Within a small wellhouse, therein lies a well. The Bone Eater's Well contains a time portal that moves me from one time to another."

"Okay."

The girl was so confused by now. She had completely lost the miko. A well that could take her from this time to another? How is that possible?

"Buffy" Dawn asked. "Are you all right"

Kagome bit her lower lip, trying to stifle a small giggle. The sixteen-year-old knew she had confused the girl plenty enough.

"Huh" Buffy asked finally.

Everybody around the table laughed.

"Buffy, don't worry. I'll put it in really simple terms. The well..."

"Yes."

"...can take me..."

"Yes."

"...from this time here..." She nodded. "...to the feudal era. Another time. Do you understand"

Buffy nodded. "I understand perfectly clear now. I just don't understand how the hell we can go from this to another. I mean, with me being a slayer, I have seen plenty of weird shit. But this is way overboard. A time portal? I don't think I even been through one of them before."

"It's true, Buffy." Kagome's mother answered. "The Bone Eater's Well allows Kagome to go through time. Although, we don't know if it will allow you and your sister through."

Buffy turned to Kagome's mother. "Is the feudal era dangerous" That was a question she needed to have answered before she would allow her sister and herself to go anywhere.

"Well, it depends."

"On what" Dawn asked.

The miko stood up from her chair and grabbed the dishes from around the table.

"Well, it depends on what you bother. There are different types of demons in the feudal era and they basically have different personalities. Some like humans. Some don't. Some are full demons. The others are...half-demon. And there's also the ugly demons as well as cute little demons like Shippo."

"Shippo" Buffy asked. "Who's Shippo"

"He's a kitsune. About seven years old." Kagome replied.

Buffy was confused.

"Kitsune would be..."

"Fox demon." She answered.

"Okay." Buffy cleared her throat. "So you are friends with demons"

"A few of them are demons. Others are half-demons."

Buffy smiled and stared out the window. There standing in all its glory was the sacred tree. "As much as I would love to hear about the demons, I need to ask just one quick question: What is that tree out front"

"The Goshinboku" Kagome asked looking out as well.

"English translation, please" Buffy asked while laughing.

"Uh...Sacred Tree." Kagome turned her chocolate gaze to Buffy.

Dawn looked out the window and saw the tree. "What's so sacred about it"

()-The Goshinboku-()

The group had gathered outside except for Sota. He wanted to stay inside the house and play his new video game that their mother had bought for him. Buffy had changed into her sneakers which felt more than comfortable. Stepping up to the tree, she reached out a hand and touched the smooth bark. 'So smooth...' She thought.

Kagome smiled at her new friend. She knew Buffy felt the power of the sacred tree, its peaace and love riding off in waves.

Aki stood next to Buffy, arms crossed against her chest.

"This tree is over at least eight centuries old." She finally answered, breaking silence.

"How old did you say" Dawn asked amazed at the number.

"Over eight hundred years old, Dawn." Kagome replied and smiled. "This is the same tree that Inuyasha was sealed to over five hundred years ago."

"Inuyasha" Buffy asked.

Kagome gasped. She did not know the slayer was even listening to the group.

"Huh" Kagome asked.

"Who's Inuyasha" The slayer asked once again. The name had suddenly appealed to her for some reason. "Who is he? And why was he sealed to this tree"

"He was sealed to the tree by his old lover, Kikyo." Was all Kagome answered.

"Are you serious" Dawn asked. "Why would his lover do that to him? I don't understand"

Aki sighed. "I guess you need to hear the entire story."

Buffy turned around. "I think we do if we are going to the feudal era with you, Kagome."

The miko smiled. "You're going to go with me"

The slayer shrugged. "Yeah." Facing the tree once again, she smiled. "I just feel like I need to go. I don't know why."

"It's the power of the Goshinboku." Aki said while smiling. "It's trying to say something to you, Buffy. And if you want to hear what it is saying, you will need to be at peace with yourself and listen to the world around you. Let the tree guide you to what it is saying. That's how it was with Kagome's father." Buffy listened intently. "Just listen to the sound of the wind and that small voice that comes from your mind. You will understand then what it is trying to say to you."

Buffy nodded her understanding. 'Be at peace with myself? I feel at peace under this tree.'

"Kagome, do you think you could tell us the story" Dawn asked, completely interested.

The Japanese teen nodded. "I would be happy to. Where to begin"

()-Wellhouse-()

Later that day, Kagome helped the others gather all the supplies they would need in the Sengoku Jidai. Buffy had asked Kagome if her friends in the Sengoku Jidai spoke English good enough.

"No, Buffy, they don't speak English, but don't worry. The well is magic. I am sure you will be able to understand them after you go through the well. ."

Buffy thanked whatever god that was listening for this interesting and wonderful matter.

The girls had sped to the wellhouse, Kagome carrying her rather large yellow backpack filled with clothes, food, first aid, et cetera. Buffy and Dawn were carrying something just like it as well as their own bags filled with their own necessary accessories.

Kagome pulled out a small vial holding three shards. She handed each girl their very own shard and giggled. Dawn stared at it, amazed by its beauty.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Buffy" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded, agreeing once again with her little sister. The shard was beautiful. Especially for a jewel that was hundreds of years old.

"It is gorgeous. What was it called again, Kagome"

"The Shikon no Tama. A beautiful jewel that came out of the priestess Midoriko. It originated from the slayer's village that my friend Sango used to live in. Remember"

Buffy nodded.

"Yes. I remember."

"So, are you guys ready" Kagome asked.

Buffy and Dawn looked at each other.

"Of course, Kagome! Let's go" Buffy smiled at her little sister. She always had so much energy and curiousity. As well as being very nosy.

"So, okay. Come on" Kagome said while jumping into the well. A beautiful blue light enveloped the young girl and she was gone. Dawn and Buffy stared at each other once again.

"I guess we go" Dawn asked.

Buffy nodded. "We'll go together." She grabbed Dawn's hand. "On the count of three...One, two...Three" And the two girls jumped into the well, the blue light enveloping their bodies. At the bottom of the well, there was no trace of who or what had been inside the well. None other than old bones.

TBC...

Well, I really hope you enjoyed the beginning of this new fic of mine! Thanks for reading it! And please review people! Thanks!

Kyatoz,

Laura


	2. Chapter 2

Feudal Romance

By Laura

Rating: R

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Buffy Koga/Dawn

A/N: Okay. This is my first crossover ever with Buffy! I hope it goes all right with you all.

Spoiler: Episode Chosen from Buffy.

Summaries I suck at them:

Buffy and Dawn are in Japan. They meet Dawn's penpal Kagome who shows them the well and the Sengoku Jidai. Buffy and Dawn meet the rest of the friends and run into a few interesting characters along the way. You can guess by a couple of the pairings and the biggest enemy of all would be...dun..dun..dun..dun...duuuuuuun! Yes, if you guessed Naraku! You are wrong! LOL! Just kidding! It is Naraku! Hope you enjoy this fic I have set out to make!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention that I do not own Buffy or Dawn. They belong to Joss Whedon. Um, I also do not own Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I wish they were mine though.

A/N: Also, I have to say this, I seriously don't like all that much to keep writing the little -chan, -san, -sama, -baachan, -kun, -koro, all that much lol...so I'm just gonna have their names without the trouble for me, okay? It kinda gets annoying after a little while.

()---The Feudal Era---()

At the bottom of the Bone Eater's Well, Buffy, Dawn and Kagome landed nice and easily. Buffy looked around. _Okay. I guess it didn't work. We're still here._

"Kagome, I don't think it worked. We're still here."

Dawn agreed with her older sister. "Yeah, Kagome. We're still here in the wellhouse and in the well." Dawn sighed. "And I really wanted to go the feudal era.

"No, we're here. Just not inside the wellhouse anymore because it does not exist. We are in the Feudal Era."

Buffy was not listening to Dawn or Kagome while they were speaking to each other back and forth. She listened to the sounds around her and heard chirping and talking. Several people talking in Japanese. What's more, she could actually understand what they were saying. She wondered if they really were in the Feudal Era of Japan. Curious as she was, she began to climb up the unseen before vines with her bags and headed out.

Dawn looked and saw her sister heading up. "What! Buffy! You're not gonna help me?" Dawn gasped then. _I'm speaking Japanese! Cool!_

"Dawn, you got two hands and two feet. Climb." Buffy said in Japanese as she headed the rest of the way up and hopped out of the well. She threw her bag to the ground and watched her surroundings. It was beautiful. It was open space with many trees which was probably a forest. There were many birds singing and it was just...peaceful. _I can get used to this._ She peered back over the well and saw Kagome throw her bag over the side and hop out with Buffy's help. Dawn was right behind her and Buffy held out a helping hand to her little sister who gladly accepted it.

"Thanks, Buffy." Dawn said as she was pulled out of the well.

"Don't mention it." Buffy clapped her hands together as though rubbing dirt off of them. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"We're actually speaking Japanese, aren't we?" Dawn asked excitedly. She was more cheerful than before.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. We're in the Feudal Era because of the magic well. I told you!" She smiled.

"So, Kagome, where do we go now?"

"We head to the village that is close by. That is where Kaede and my friends are."

"Kaede?" Buffy asked. Kagome had not mentioned a Kaede in her talk about her friends. "Is this Kaede also a demon, Kagome?"

"No, Buffy. She is the local priestess in the village."

"Oh, wow. A Priestess, huh? Sounds a bit interesting." Buffy just smiled.

Kagome just shook her head while laughing. She adjusted her bag straps and continued on their way.

Dawn was looking at everything around her. It was nice. No pollution. No city streets. No bustling locals. No crowds. No noise. No buildings. Just...birds and trees and sound of...silence. It was what she seemed to need a lot these days.

Buffy looked back at her sister hoping everything was all right. "You okay, Dawn? You seem a little spaced out."

Dawn was not listening. She was more in tune with nature than she was with her older sister.

"Uh, calling Dawn!" Kagome said while waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Oh." Dawn blinked her eyes and smiled at Kagome. "Sorry. I wasn't ignoring you. I was just looking at this place. It's amazing. It's so...peaceful."

Kagome nodded. "YesIt is very peaceful. I sometimes wish I could stay in the feudal era, but I know that I can't for I belong in the present time." She sighed.

"I guess everybody wishes they could have something like this where they live."

"Yeah. But, Buffy, this is the Warring States Era as well. There are many wars that are going on in this time. And many people, innocent people, die because of it and it is destroying the country apart."

Buffy nodded understanding. She had been through many wars herself. The slayer thought of the many battles she had with many vampires and demons and other forces of darkness. Not to mention her biggest battle, or war against the First. It was the biggest she had fought and the longest it took to win. But she had overcome it and in the end, a whole new world of slayers were activated whether they were already born or not. It was not a winning opportunity most of the time when she fought against others, but somehow, she always seemed to make it through in the end.

"Well, here we are. The village." Kagome said to her friends.

Buffy and Dawn looked down at the village. It was bustling with many of the village folk working hard with crops and keeping the land together. But it was nice and happy. The villagers seemed happy to live here.

"It's nice."

Kagome agreed. "Mm-hmm. I just hope that after all this stuff with Naraku is over, it will stay at peace."

"Who's Naraku?" Buffy blinked. Kagome had not mentioned him either. But Kagome had already left along with Dawn toward the village. She would ask her later if it was not too late. "Hey! Wait up, you two!"

()---The Village---()

Kagome and the two newcomers were heading into the village. Inuyasha was sitting atop Kaede's hut looking out for her, sniffing for her scent. He had caught it and smiled when he saw her. But there were two other people with her. One with blonde hair and another with brown hair. _Who the hell are they?_ He hoped they were not working for Naraku because if they did, he would destroy them right away with Tetsusaiga. Gripping his hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga, he jumped from the roof in front of Kagome and the two newcomers.

"Kagome, who are they?" He was not going to take any chances so he pushed Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard just a little bit.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and hugged him. "Inuyasha, don't worry. They are friends from my time. They have come to help us defeat Naraku. That is all. Plus, I could not just leave them at my home without me when they had come to visit me."

"Oh." Well, if Kagome said they were friends and were from her time, he was going to let it go, but he was still weary about the blond girl though. He could sense some sort of strong demonic power coming from her. He wondered if she was half-demon or at least part demon.

Buffy caught Inuyasha's gaze on her. "Is something the matter?"

"Why does she stink of demon?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who was still at his side setting her bag on the ground.

"Demon? She's human, Inuyasha. She's a demon slayer like Sango. That's all. She's not a demon." She stared over at Buffy. "Right?"

The slayer's gaze averted for a moment away not being able to look them in the eye.

"You're part demon?" Inuyasha asked knowing now this girl would not harm them, but he still needed to have the entire story of why a demonic scent was coming from a full-blooded human. "Or are you mated to one?"

Dawn blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Mated to a demon? No. Buffy wouldn't do that. I mean, Spike was in a way half-demon but no. He never mated with her except, yea okay they had sex an-"

Buffy quickly cupped her sister's mouth, laughing nervously. "What my little sister is saying is, there was a guy that was, okay, half-demon, but he never bit me or anything and yes we did...mate, but no scent left. No scent."

The half-demon looked over at her and leaned in sniffing her again. "You smell of demon though. What could possibly be making you smell like that?"

Buffy looked around at the villagers who had stopped what they were doing and curious aabout the newcomers. "Can I tell you guys later? I don't think others would want to know this." Her eyes were alerted around the villagers.

"Sure. That's not a problem, Buffy. Let's go into Kaede's hut and we'll talk."

"All right."

Everybody went inside.

TBC...

A/N: This chapter is over A YEAR LATE!!!! ARGH! And it's very short! So sorry about all that guys. I will be updating my stories more often now because I wanna get them all up and going once again. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Feudal Romance**

By Zaru

Rating: M

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Buffy Koga/Dawn

Spoiler: Episode Chosen from Buffy.

**Summary: **Buffy and Dawn are in Japan. They meet Dawn's penpal Kagome who shows them the well and the Sengoku Jidai. Buffy and Dawn meet the rest of the friends and run into a few interesting characters along the way.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to mention that I do not own Buffy or Dawn. They belong to Joss Whedon. I also do not own Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: This chapter's so damn short. And it's really long overdue. Please forgive me on this! I will try to update a lot more than usual, okay? Thanks for understanding!

Chapter 3

-------------

Buffy, Dawn, Kagome and Inuyasha made their way inside Kaede's hut where she was stewing some meat. The scent of the delicious stew made Buffy's mouth water. Her stomach was rumbling a little so she thought it could use a little pick-me-up.

The slayer sat down next to Kagome while Dawn made her way to the other side. The Japanese teen looked at her friends.

"You must take off your shoes. It is rude to wear them within one's home except for slippers." She whispered, tapping on Buffy's boots.

The blonde looked down and smiled. "Oh, sorry about that. I guess I'm still trying to get used to the whole Japanese thing. I haven't been in the country long you know?" Sitting on her butt, the woman pulled her boots off her feet, throwing them in front Kaede's doorway.

_If one can call that a door. _It was a bamboo shade, good enough to keep out sunlight and small animals, but not enough to keep away people or bigger animals. She wondered when regular doors came in existence.

Dawn sighed and looked around. The small fire in which the old woman was cooking illuminated their shadows. It was like a shadow demon as it flickered back and forth as though ready to lunge. The American teen shuddered not wanting to think about the kinds of demons in the Feudal era. Continuing to check her surroundings, she noticed that Inuyasha took his own seat against the far wall away from them.

Elbowing Kagome gently she asked, "Does he always sit away from you?"

"Not really. He's not much of a social person unless matters call for it." She whispered. "But he's good when it comes to that time."

She sweat dropped. Although, she had to remember all those different times of sitting him because he led to wrong conclusions amongst a variety of groups and clans.

Buffy remained enthusiastic. To suddenly be in an exquisite place such as this village and country, but within a different time period, it was amazing. She only wished this wasn't demon country as Kagome so deftly told her.

"So, ye must be Kagome's new companions." The old woman known as Kaede finally spoke.

Buffy and Dawn snapped their gazes in her directions. "Yes." Buffy replied. "Kagome is actually a friend of my sister's. They have been writing one another for a long time now." She smiled. "I just came along for the ride."

Kaede stared over at her with warm, old eyes. "I see."

Buffy couldn't help but see sense a little power within the priestess standing before her. At least, she thought she was the priestess. From what Kagome had told them about the past, there was no doubt that this woman must have been Kaede, the younger sister of Kikyo, lover of Inuyasha who sealed him to the tree all those years ago.

"You are Kaede, right?" At her nod, Buffy continued. "Did you inherit Kikyo's power?"

Kaede's chocolate eyes turned sad. The wrinkles around her mouth dropped in a frown. "I have some spiritual power. Nay. Kagome is the one who is the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." She gestured to the young girl. "Kagome, did you not tell them?"

Sweat dropping, the teen shook her head. "No. I didn't get that far in the story about Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kaede."

"Seems you have a bunch to tell us about yourself, huh, Kagome?" Buffy smirked. "Been keeping secrets from us now?" She teased.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it secret. Being the reincarnation of Kikyo is hardly a secret at all."

"Then, why didn't you tell us in the beginning at your home while speaking about the Sacred Tree?" Dawn asked.

"Like I said, I didn't get that far in the story. I just mentioned the basics."

Inuyasha was getting a little annoyed. They were supposed to come into the hut to talk about the demon scent around Buffy, not his past with the first love of his life. He gripped the sheath with Tetsusaiga inside tightly before he was ready to burst.

"That's enough! Tell us why you have a demonic scent on you!" The half-demon growled.

"_Inuyasha!_" He heard an angry voice. Looking up, he noticed a deep scowl on the young priestess' face. The dog gulped knowing what might come next if he opened his mouth.

Sucking it up, he continued. "No! That yellow-haired girl said she would explain it to me and I want an explanation now!" He stood on his clawed, bare feet moving next to Buffy who jumped in shock at the closeness of him. "Tell me why you smell of demon."

The vampire slayer's left eye twitched. _He's demanding I tell him? Oh he's lucky Kagome's here to tame him._ "Impatient much?" His continuous amber gaze left her no choice. "Fine. Fine. I'll explain. Just move away from me. You're too close for comfort, my friend." Her hands reached up to push herself away from the dog demon.

"Well?"

Setting a hand on her shoulder, Kagome frowned. "Buffy, you don't have to explain anything right now if you don't wish to. He's only grumpy because he's hungry." Her glare moved him against the wall.

"No. It's all good. I'll be happy to explain."

Smirking, Inuyasha motioned for her to begin. "Do tell. And keep it short. I have better things to do than sit here." Speaking like that to somebody friends with Kagome was never good. Especially speaking so open like that. Being all overconfident was going to get him killed. Or sat.

"SIT, BOY!"

The floor of Kaede's hut was demolished as a half-dog demon lay on the dirty ground below the bent and snapped floorboards.

TBC….

A/n: Like I said, long overdue. Please forgive me. Will try to update as much as I can, okay? Thanks for understanding!

Sweet Demon Dreams,

Zaru


	4. Chapter 4

**Feudal Romance**

By Zaru

Rating: M

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango Sesshomaru/Buffy Koga/Dawn

Spoiler: Episode Chosen from Buffy.

**Summary: **Buffy and Dawn are in Japan. They meet Dawn's pen pal Kagome who shows them the well and the Sengoku Jidai. Buffy and Dawn meet the rest of the friends and run into a few interesting characters along the way.

**Disclaimer: **I forgot to mention that I do not own Buffy or Dawn. They belong to Joss Whedon. I also do not own Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: An update? Holey crap! XD

Inuyasha long recovered from the first sit of the day with Kagome. He sported some scratches and splinters from the wood which Kagome was more than happy to remove. Painfully. He yelped a little with each splint removed as they were pretty big, especially for splinters.

Buffy and Dawn continued sitting on the side of the hut, Kaede across from them dishing out the stew, handing one to Dawn, then Buffy.

"So, is it true as Inuyasha states, young one?" The old priestess looked at Buffy through the short lashes of her one good eye. "That ye has demon within? Are ye a half-demon like Inuyasha?"

Buffy swallowed whatever was in her mouth of the stew and pursed her lips. "No. I'm not a half-demon, Kaede. I just, well, it's kind of hard to explain." She let out a nervous laugh. "I really don't know where to begin."

"Why don't ye begin from ye origin? Where did ye come from?"

The slayer smiled. "Well, I come from the future with Kagome. I live in a land very far away from here." She glanced around. "_Very_ far away."

A smile spilled on the woman's wrinkled face. "How are ye of demon origin then?"

"Well, in my land, I am the slayer. The one girl in all the world who fights any demon that comes along and kick its ass."

"Buffy, you have powers. Don't you?" Kagome asked, almost forgetting while taking care of the grumpy half-demon next to her.

Buffy just nodded her head. "Yeah. I do. It all comes with the slayer package." She let out a quick laugh before staring down into her steaming stew.

Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air, arms folded back into his sleeves. "That still doesn't explain why you smell like a demon." His amber eyes narrowed and fell upon the strange human. "You also have a demonic aura. How can you be human with all that?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, not understanding Inuyasha's statement. First, it was Buffy smelling like a demon. Now she _has _a demonic sense about her? What was going on? Why couldn't she have normal people surrounding her for once?

"Buffy, what is he talking about?" The future Japanese teen tilted her head to the side, waiting for a reply.

Dawn glanced over at Buffy who was still amazed at her stew. Apparently, her sister really didn't want to say much about the situation, so she decided to fill in for her since she already knew the origin and legacy of the Vampire Slayer.

"Well, what my sister should be telling you is that the slayer is actually a human. But the only way a slayer could be made was with the essence of a demon due to the selfishness and cowardice of some weird guys who know some voodoo or whatnot." The American teen sighed heavily, scratching the back of her head when silence continued after her brief explanation. "That's basically it."

Kaede, once again, asked the questions for the group. "Ye were forced to combine thy self with a demon?" Her one eye widened in horror. "How inhuman."

Finally, Buffy looked up and smiled. "I wasn't the one who dealt with the whole ordeal. It was actually the First Slayer who took the plunge for the rest of us. But, yeah, like Dawn said, we actually only have powers because of demons."

The old priestess clasped her hands together in her lap. "In these times, ye must be careful. Because ye are already foreign to us, ye will be suspicious. But…if ye should use thy powers of a demon, ye will be judged right away."

"I kind of figured that out when I came here. I knew I was going to be different from everybody else."

Before anybody else could say a word, the bamboo doorway was lifted to reveal Miroku and Sango, Shippo and Kirara at their heels.

"Kagome, you're back!" The little fox demon shouted happily, his small arms wrapping around Kagome's neck.

"Shippo!" Kagome was excited that her little friend was there.

Miroku and Sango smiled at the display of affection. "He was missing you so much, Kagome." Sango stated. "He wouldn't stop waiting at the well until last night."

Kagome shook her head. "Shippo, you know I'm always going to come back to you." She assured the little demon. "Don't worry."

"I know, Kagome." His tail whished back and forth excitedly. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Shippo!" Sango scolded lightly.

He ducked his head down, a grin on his face. "I just wanna know what she brought back for me, Sango."

"But you don't have to greet Kagome like that all the time." Then it came to her. "You were waiting for her to bring you treats from the other side of the well again, weren't you?" She playfully accused.

Shippo nodded. "Yes! Yes! I love Kagome's treats!"

Miroku's staff jingled as he moved further into the hut to sit down beside Kaede who was already dishing out some stew for the extra guests. The monk took a long whiff of the food, happily accepting it with pleasure.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede. You always serve the best rabbit stew."

The blonde slayer looked up, wide-eyed, earning a strange look from the village priestess.

"Is everything all right, child?" Concern in her eyes.

"Did he say 'rabbit'?" Her stomach churned. How come she wasn't told she was eating, what used to be, a fluffy bunny that could have been Peter Cottontail's ancestor?

At Kagome's nod, both Dawn and Buffy ran out of the hut and into the woods, letting the contents of their stomachs go free. With their departure, Sango and Miroku looked around in bewilderment.

"Um, who were they?" Both of them asked.

Kagome sweat dropped. There was going to be some explanation later on.

TBC…

A/n2: It's a short chapter, but it works, right? At least it's actually updated. Will update sometime soon.

Zaru


End file.
